Tales of a Pokemon Master
by The walking dreams
Summary: Brad is an eleven year old kid who has come from far away to start a Pokemon journey, starting in Kanto, where he will meet the Professor Oak and will receive his first Pokemon (A little combination of the Pokemon games and Pokemon Adventures manga)
1. I Choose You

**Chaper 1: I choose you**

The ship was almost on Pallet Town, Brad was a kid that finally reached the age to became into a Pokemon trainer and start to travel by his own, he decided to start in Kanto, because there lives one of his idols, the Professor Samuel Oak. On the past he used to be a Pokemon trainer too, but now as an elder he just study them, Brad was really excited, he was going to receive his first Pokemon, wich could be Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle, of course depending on his choice, anyways, his most important objective was to fight the eight Pokemon gym leaders, and then the elite four. The ship finally reach Pallet Town port, Brad get out of the ship really fast, and with lots of speed he get his way to Prof. Oak laboratory, he get there and his face was filled with determination, and he get prepared to make his choice.

He crossed the door and saw Prof. Oak's back, and couldn't avoid to run towards him, the Professor heard the footsteps and turned, Brad stopped and could not help but making a reverence. "¿Who are you?" asked Prof. Oak, "I have come from really far to get my first Pokemon, sir" Brad said nervous, "Oh, yeah, your parents told me you were coming, and I suppose you already know who I am" Prof. Oak said, "yes sir, it is a great honor to meet you" Brad said, "Nice to meet you too. Now tell me. Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?" asked Prof. Oak. "¿What?, I'm a boy" said Brad really surprised by the question. "Sorry, I don't know where my contact lenses are" Prof. Oak said. Suddenly one of the assistants of the Professor arrived with a small box and gave it to him. "Excuse me Professor, but Daisy arrived here a while ago and she said you leave your contact lenses at home" the assistant said. "Oh, yeah, that girl is a lifesaver" Prof. Oak said. Professor Oak put on his lenses. "Now I can see you, well, young man. Let's begin with your name. What is it?" asked Prof. Oak. "...Brad" "Right, follow me and i'll give you to choose your Pokemon" Prof. Oak said. He guided Brad to a small table where there were three Pokeballs. "recently two first-time trainers already took Charmander and Bulbasaur, but luckily another three Pokemon arrived. So, choose as you wish" Prof. Oak said. Brad took a deep breath, and stretched his hand to take one of the Pokeballs, but suddenly, the entrance of the place get opened, a long brown haired girl with a Black dress get in running desperately. "Sorry Professor, I woke up a little late" the girl said.

"Leaf? a little late? Red and Blue already get their Pokemon, and that was an hour ago" Prof. Oak said, "I'm really sorry" Leaf said. After apologizing again, Leaf laid her eyes on Brad. "Oh, sorry, I didn't notice you, names Leaf, ¿and you are?" asked Leaf to Brad. "I'm Brad, nice to meet you" Brad said. "I have never seen you before here on Pallet Town" Leaf said. "I'm not from here, actually I come from another region" Brad said. "Really? and what region you come from?" asked Leaf to Brad. "Well, I..." Brad was going to respond, but the Professor Oak interupted him. "Kids, please, ¿can you choose your Pokemon?" Prof. Oak said. "Oh, it's right, I forgot completely" Brad said with a nervous laugh. "¿Don't mind if I choose first?" Asked Leaf to Brad. "Not at all" Brad said. Leaf stood in front of the table with a thoughtful expression. "Think I already know wich I want to be my new friend" Leaf said with a great smile. Leaf took one of the Pokeballs, active it, and from it came out a... "I choose you, Squirtle" The little water Pokemon was confused, but then he seen Leaf's smily face, Squirtle smiled, and then jump to give her a hug. Both Pokemon and trainer felt very close immediately. "Oh, man, this is the first time I see a Squirtle in person, he is so cool" said Brad with to much excitement. "Well, Brad, now it's your turn, you can choose between Charmander and Bulbasaur, choose wisely" Prof. Oak said. Brad took a minute to think, and then took a Pokeball. "This is one of the happiest moments of my life, because of this trip I will be able to make lots of friends, starting with you" Brad activated the Pokeball. "I choose you, Charmander" the fire Pokemon went out looking at all the place, specially the person with his Pokeball in hand, Brad knelt, Charmander looked at him with interest. "Hey, Charmander, I'm Brad, I want to be your friend" said Brad smiling, Charmander smiled too, and then hugged him. "It seems that Pokemon and trainers are already friends, well, now your adventure begins, but before you go I want to give you something" Prof Oak took two devices from his desk and he gave one to Brad and the other to Leaf. "I'm already too old to travel, so now I only want to show my discoveries to the young trainers, this devices are Pokedex, will give you information about Pokemon, but only those who you have caught, try to catch all you can" Prof. Oak said.

First part of Brad's journey get completed, was determined to become a great Pokemon trainer, and that he and Charmander were invincible. "Hey, Brad" Leaf interupted his thoughts. "¿Do you want to have a fight? a good training before saying goodbye" Leaf was frowning and smiling with determination. "Yeah, it will be fun" said Brad. Charmander and Squirtle get prepared to fight, Professor Oak didn't say anything, he was just waiting to see the fight. "You should start, Brad, want to see if where you come from they know to fight well" said Leaf arrogantly. "You can be sure of that" said Brad. "Use scratch" yelled Brad to Charmander. Squirtle couldn't avoid it, but it didn't affected him much. "Squirtle, use tackle" said Leaf. That tackle was more effective than Charmander's scratch, but Charmander still had strength. "It is time to use growl" said Brad. The attack level of Squirtle decreased slightly. "Two can play the same game, use tail whip" Charmander's defense low a bit. But Charmander used scratch again and hit the objective. "Use tail whip again" said Leaf. "Scratch again" Squirtle was already a bit weak, but sudenly... "Use tackle" said Leaf. Squirtle managed to hit Charmander. Seems he was going to resist, but in the end he fainted. "Oh, no, you reduced too much his defense" Brad was surprised. It looked like he was going to win despite of being on a type disadvantage. "You concentrated too much on attacking that you didn't take care on drop Squirtle's attack much more. Brad thought by using growl once would be enough to have the advantage. "But even if you get way too confident... it was a good first fight" "I'm sure you two will be great trainers, just do not forget to capture Pokemon, train them and take care of them" said Prof. Oak clapping and smiling. "I will train a lot to be stronger than you, Leaf" said Brad frowning, but smiling. "I can not wait to meet you again. But anyways, it's time to go, oh, but before I forget, if you find two guys called Red and Blue you should fight them, I'm sure you will learn a lot from them" "She's right, I have saw them fight too, pretty impressive, just like you both" said Prof. Oak. "I will, there are many strong trainers in Kanto, and I will become stronger in order to win the Pokemon league" Brad's heart was beating full of excitement. "I am sure you will succeed. You're a natural at this" said Leaf before leaving.

 **Brad adventure just started, and it wasn't going to be so easy as he thought, but one thing was sure... Brad would become into one of the best trainers Kanto have ever seen.**


	2. Fire Against Fire

Brad finally got a Pokemon from the Professor Oak. He was on the Route One, ready to catch his first wild Pokemon on battle. He found a Pidgey; He began the fight and luckily the Pidgey didn't attempt to escape, it was actually the opposite, the small flying Pokemon fought with enthusiasm and determination; but eventually he got weak and Brad catch him. After buying more Pokeballs he went to the Route Twenty two, where he catch two Nidoran; a male and a female. He continued walking down the road, when he get robbed by a wild Mankey. The wild Pokemon covered Brad eyes with his tail and took his backpack. "Don't do that, you little demon" Said Brad struggling. The Mankey ran away and Brad began to run after him. "¡Get back here!" yelled Brad at him. Suddenly an ember attack made the Mankey faint. "¿Huh? ¿What happened?" Said Brad surprised. The Mankey left the backpack and escaped. "Damn, he ran away" someone said. At that moment a boy with a Charmander climbed on his shoulder revealed himself to Brad. He was probably the same age as Brad; his hair was orange and disheveled; he was dressed with a purple long-sleeve T-shirt; black jeans; and brown boots. "Hey. ¿You saw where did he go?" Said the boy to Brad. "Don't know, sorry" answered to him. "I've been chasing him for an hour. If not because you started to run around I would have attacked him by surprise" Said the boy. "What? ¿You're blaming me?" Said Brad impatiently. "Of course. If not for you I already would have my third Pokemon" Said the boy. "¿You only have two Pokemon? Oome on. I have four" Brad took out his four Pokeballs and shows them to the boy with overweening pride. "Still, I bet you're a wimp" Said the boy. "So you think that, then we shall fight" Said Brad. "Well then. Charmander, go" The little fire Pokemon jumped from the shoulder of his trainer, doing a flip on the air and finally falling into the ground. "You ain't the only one who have an awesome Pokemon" Said Brad preparing a Pokeball and activating it. Brad's Charmander appeared and prepared himself for the fight. "Is noted that you are a rookie. A good fighter would choose a type of Pokemon superior to mine, like a rock or water type" Said the boy showing disappointment. "¿Really? Tell me mister expert, ¿What is your name? Hopefully not something as lame as you are" Said Brad smiling. "I see, you want to remember the name of the person who will defeat you. All Right, my name is Blue" "I am Brad. Let's start this once and for all"

"Use scratch" yelled Blue to Charmander. "Avoid his attack and than use scratch" Said Brad to Charmander. Brad's Charmander avoid the attack and then attacked back with perfect timing, so perfect that it was a critical hit. "Close his passing with an ember attack" Said Blue. Charmander's attack worked, but because being of the same type it just made a bit of damage. "Use growl" Said Brad. Blue's Charmander attack level low a little. "That won't do any good, only a chance for me to attack you once more, and defeat you at last. Charmander, use scratch" Said Blue. the attack hit the target making a critical hit. "That's enought. Time to end with his first Pokemon. Use scratch once more" Said Brad. Brad's Charmander hit was critical, fainting the other Charmander.

"I see that you ain't so weak as I expected, but that's not the end of this" Said Blue. The second pokemon Blue chose to fight was Pidgey. "I will keep using Charmander" Said Brad unconcerned. "Your overconfidence will cost you the victory" Said Blue more casual then at the beginning of the battle. But at the same time his tone denoted disappointment, maybe because of the new overconfidence of his rival. "Let's see if that's true. Charmander, use scratch" Said Brad. Blue's Pidgey ovoid the attack. "Use gust" Said Blue. The attack hit Charmander which was almost exhausted. But still on foot to fight a little longer. "Charmander, use growl" Said Brad. Pidgey's attack level low. "Use sand attack" Said Blue. Chamander's accuracy level low. "Use ember" Said Brad. But the attack failed. "Use gust again" Said Brad. The attack worked. Charmander fainted.

"¿What did I told you? Don't get so comfy" Said Blue smiling. "This ain't the end of it yet. Nidoran, go now" Brad's male Nidoran got prepared to fight. "Nidoran, use poison sting" Said Brad. Nidoran used the attack but Pidgey avoid it. "Use gust" Said Blue. Nidoran got hurt. "Use peck" Said Brad. Nidoran jumped and hurt Pidgey with his horn. "Use sand attack" Said Blue. Nidoran's accuracy level low. "Use poison sting again" Said Brad. Pidgey got poisoned. "Use gust" Said Blue. Nidoran lose a bit of health. Pidgey lose some health too because of the poison. "Use peck" Said Brad. Pidgey avoid it. "Use sand attack" Said Blue. Nidoran's accuracy level low. Pidgey lose some health because of the poison. "That's enough, it's time to end this, right here, right now. Nidoran, use poison sting" Said Brad growing impatient. Pidgey avoid it. Blue got prepared to make the finish move. "This battle was better than I expected, but it's time for me to win at last. Use gust" Said Blue. Charmander fainted.

"¿What? No way. I had it" Said Brad upset. "I told you that you couldn't defeat the great Blue" Blue stopped being so serious and get back to his conceited personality from before. "Wait a minute. I know your name. You are friends with that girl, Leaf" Blue got surprised "¿You know her? I didn't expect that. ¿Who are you anyways? I don't remember seeing you on Palet Town before" Blue was curious. "I'm not from Kanto. I did come to get my first Pokemon. I meet Blue at Professor Oak's lab. We fought" "Let me guess, you lose" Said Blue with a smile and a raised eyebrow. "¿What? No... yes" Said Brad ashamed. I see Kanto trainers are too good for you. That kid, Red. He is really bad too compared with me. But he would probably defeat you too" "Don't be ridiculous. You and Blue only had good luck. I'm going to win the Pokemon League and be the new champion, you'll see" Brad looked at Blue with a defiantly stare. "Yeah. We'll see, kid. But well. I can't lose more time playing with a brat like you. See you later" Blue put his hands on his pockets and left without looking back. "That's it. Time to show all my potential" Said Brad.


End file.
